dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Siegfried
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) Damages 1 enemy and silences it. |activeskill1 = Shield Strike ( /Melee) |flavora1 = A hard shield is a perfect weapon in itself. |aEffect1 = Eliminate the beneficial effects of an enemy, dealing 3140% damage. After a certain amount of time, the casting of this skill is ended. Also, inflicts 1570% damage to nearby enemies. Neutralizes the struck enemy's formation effect for 16.4 seconds, and sends the enemy into the air for 3 seconds. This skill does not miss, and its effects cannot be dispelled. 13.3s |activeskill2 = Giant's Battle Cry |flavora2 = A big shield makes for a good target. |aEffect2 = Taunts an enemy for 14.2 seconds. Enemies taunted can only hit Siegfried and no one else. Provoked enemies also receive 94% more damage. Boss-type enemies can not be taunted, and thus receive 2x the damage received. 17.1s |activeskill3 = Defensive Formation |flavora3 = Siegfried is known as a walking fortress. |aEffect3 = Grants allied units immunity to damage and increases their Attack Power by 174% for 6 seconds. 26.3s |passive1 = Vengeance |flavorp1 = There is no doubt Siegfried has patience. However, because of this, his desire for vengeance is piling up beyond imagination. |pEffect1 = Siegfried gains 2 points of 'Vengeance' when he is hit. Returns 10% of damage received back to the attacking enemy. Increase the returned damage by 1% per point of Vengeance. Increase his by 150%, and if he were to receive damage that exceeds 35% of his HP then he will only receive 35% of that damage. 1s |passive2 = Firm Will |flavorp2 = His desire for revenge will never sway. |pEffect2 = Increase allied unit by 120% and their Attack Power by 75%, decrease enemy Attack Power by 25% and increase the damage enemies receive by 65%. |passive3 = Enforced Justice ( /Melee) |flavorp3 = It's time to purge all sins. |pEffect3 = When the Vengeance bar is filled, remove all beneficial effects from an enemy and inflicts 80% of his HP to the enemy. This skill does not miss. After a certain amount of time, the casting status is ended. |passive4 = Strength of Hayden's Order |flavorp4 = Increase the duration of 'Defensive Formation' to 8 seconds. Also, decreases enemy EVA by 20% and DEF Penetration by 20%. |pEffect4 = Increases the duration of Defense Formation (Active 3) to 8 seconds. Also reduces enemy EVA by 60% and DEF PEN by 40%. |passive5 = Hayden's Epilogue |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase allied unit by 120% and Melee damage by 680%. Decreases damage allied units receive by 50%. Also, increase Varmen Family Attack Power by 200% and damage done by allied units by 250% in World Boss Shariet. |passive6 = Ferocious Strength |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = When hit, Siegfried recovers 558% of his Attack as HP every 6 seconds. Also, when his HP drops below 60%, he becomes invulnerable for 8 seconds and recovers 15% of his Max HP every second. This effect cannot be removed. 32s |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = This skill disables the enemy's formation effect, which will be indicated by the name of the opposing team's formation blinking on and off while having an X'd out icon. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Hayden's Wings